The present invention relates generally to a mounting for vibration sensitive components. More specifically, the invention relates to mounting a vibration sensitive component in an automotive vehicle to prevent side-to-side motion.
Electronic data storage components, such as CD players and navigation systems, and other vibration sensitive components when used in harsh vibrational environments typically require vibration isolation in their mounting systems. Typically, a combination of energy storage elements such as springs are used in combination with energy dissipative elements such as dampers to support the mass of the component.
In automotive applications, electronic components are mounted within a housing which is mounted within the automobile. One goal of an automotive component designer is to minimize the overall package size of the component to conserve weight and simplify packaging. Examples of electronic data storage components include compact disc players and navigation systems. In one known method of mounting a compact disc player, several helical extension springs on the top and bottom and/or ends of the component are used to suspend the component so that it is vibrationally isolated from the housing into which the component is mounted to allow the optical pickup to accureately track the recorded information. The helical springs however allow the component to have some side-to-side motion. When a compact disc player moves in a side-to-side motion, there is a potential for the compact disc player to contact the housing causing a skip. Preventing a skip is an important design requirement when mounting a compact disc player.
Some methods of mounting a sensitive electronic device to prevent side-to-side movement includes employing additional helical springs and foam padding. However, these methods typically take a relatively large amount of space, which is typically not desirable in an automotive system.
It would therefore be desirable to mount a vibration sensitive component so that side-to-side motion is reduced to prevent the component from contacting the housing using a mechanism that occupies a minimal space.